


Messages of a Fox

by Nerdgoddess



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Chaos Ensues, F/F, F/M, M/M, Seth Gordon Lives, Swearing, Texting, but only for like 1 chapter, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgoddess/pseuds/Nerdgoddess
Summary: Basically, it's just a bunch of different text chats of the foxes. Different groupchats, 1 on 1 chats, etc. I just couldn't deal with the lack of texting fics in this fandom and decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 195





	1. Monster's chat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an upload schedule but I will try to somewhat consistent. Also sorry if this isn't really that good. The grammar is bad on purpose btw. My original plan was to use texts from my gc, but my friends kicked me out... Anyways thanks for reading and any feedback you may have is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Also, the names are  
> Andrew - try me🔪  
> Aaron - caffeinated stress case  
> Nicky - ur fave🌈  
> Neil - n.josten  
> Kevin - exy_kween

Monsters’ group chat

try me🔪: Who ate my ice cream

n.josten: oh boy

exy_kween: not again

try me🔪: Nicky. Aaron. Which one of you ate it

ur fave🌈: You have like 50 diff tubs

ur fave🌈: Which flavor???

try me🔪: Mint chunky road

ur fave🌈: EWW

ur fave🌈: U THOUGHT ID EAT THAT MONSTROSITY

try me🔪: Its good. That’s why you ate it

exy_kween: it’s not good

exy_kween: its garbage

try me🔪: I will stab you, Day

exy_kween: i’m right and you know it

n.josten: It does taste bad drew

try me🔪: Someone clearly liked it enough to eat it

n.josten: are you sure you didn’t just eat it and forget 

try me🔪: I didn’t eat it  
ur fave🌈: well…

ur fave🌈: only you and aaron eat that lab experiment gone wrong

n.josten: aaron has been very quiet this whole conversation

try me🔪: Aaron

caffeinated stress case: …

caffeinated stress case: it was 3 am and i didnt realize it was urs

ur fave🌈: i’ll start writing the eulogy

exy_kween: i’ll call the funeral home and make arrangements

n.josten: i’ll tell everyone not to come

caffeinated stress case: fuck u josten

caffeinated stress case: Andrew i’ll buy u a new tub i swear

try me🔪: Here lies the body of Aaron Micheal Minyard-


	2. Halloween plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing or posting today but I was watching the Addams family and this is the end result. Also, I didn't expect people to actually read this so thank you!!!

Monsters’ group chat

ur fave🌈: GUYSS

ur fave🌈 I JUST HAD A GREAT GROUP COSTUME IDEA FOR HALLOWEEN 

caffeinated stress case: no

try me🔪: no

n.josten: no

exy_kween: no

ur fave🌈: YOU HAVENT EVEN HEARD IT YET 

n.josten: don't need to

exy_kween:^

ur fave🌈: ITS THE ADDAMS FAMILY 

try me🔪:...

try me🔪: continue

n.josten: wait whose the addams family???

exy_kween:^

caffeinated stress case: I hate u both 

try me🔪: I agree with the clone

ur fave🌈: OMG

ur fave🌈: WE'RE WATCHING TONIGHT

exy_kween: should I be scared 

caffeinated stress case: of nicky or the movie??

exy_kween: yes

ur fave🌈: ANYWAYS 

n.josten: stop yelling

ur fave🌈: anyways

ur fave🌈: imagine

ur fave🌈: Andrew as Wednesday 

try me🔪: ...go on

ur fave🌈: Aaron as Pugsley

caffeinated stress case: why am I Pugsley

ur fave🌈: cause u and Andrew are siblings 

ur fave🌈: it's either pugsley or thing

ur fave🌈: take ur pick

caffeinated stress case: pugsley it is

ur fave🌈: Kevin is lurch

try me🔪: yes 

caffeinated stress case: yes 

exy_kween: who?

ur fave🌈: Neil is thing

caffeinated stress case: I support this fully

try me🔪: no

n.josten: who is that

n.josten: and why not

n.josten: is it bad

ur fave🌈: thing is a great and vital character

try me🔪: he's a hand

n.josten: he sounds better than the last costume nicky picked out for me

ur fave🌈: you looked cute as a zombie cowboy

n.josten: do you even hear yourself?

exy_kween: why ask when you know the answer 

ur fave🌈: Lurch doesn't speak Kevin 

caffeinated stress case: he only looks the part nicky. I doubt he can act it too

exy_kween: what does he look like

try me🔪: *image attachment*

exy_kween: fuck you Aaron

caffeinated stress case: you're just mad that I'm right 

n.josten: nicky

n.josten: who are you gonna be

ur fave🌈: The one

ur fave🌈: The only

ur fave🌈: Queen of elegance herself

caffeinated stress case: oh no

ur fave🌈: Morticia Addams

try me🔪: he already has the mom part down-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire time I was watching the movie all I could think about is how much I wanted Andrew to be Wednesday for Halloween. I hope you enjoyed it and I think the next chapter will be the whole fox group chat.


	3. Bubblegum Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned at all but with Andrew Minyard and Kevin Day taking up constant space in my mind, it was bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names for the rest of the foxes
> 
> Dan - Wonder Wilds  
> Matt - #1 ✨Himbo✨  
> Allison - Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠  
> Renee - But they don't wear these shits where I'm from🔪

Private message

try me🔪: ready?

exy_kween: of course

Foxes’ Chat

exy_kween: Listen up 5’s. A 10 is talking.

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: you’re a 4 but continue-

exy_kween: Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I’m sorry what???

n.josten: i’m confused

try me🔪: Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all

n.josten: well i care

exy_kween: Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored

Wonder Wilds: we know-

caffeinated stress case: so the narcissist is self aware-

ur fave🌈: OMGGG

try me🔪: I'm the boy you'd die for

n.josten: yes you are but why bring it up here?

caffeinated stress case: simp

ur fave🌈: I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out~

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: OH

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from🔪: huh?

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: i’ll pm u

exy_kween: 'Cause that's what young love is all about

#1 ✨Himbo✨: its not tho???

Wonder Wilds: still hung up over Thea, kev?

try me🔪: So pull me closer and kiss me hard

n.josten: …

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

Wonder Wilds: u too????

ur fave🌈: I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

n.josten: so you’re drunk?

try me🔪: Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

caffeinated stress case: right in front of my salad

exy_kween: I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

Wonder Wilds: Renee come get ur gf

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from🔪: I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

n.josten: why are you guys repeating yourselves?

#1 ✨Himbo✨: this sounds familiar-

try me🔪: Queentex, latex, I'm your wondermaid

caffeinated stress case: we’re allergic to latex-

exy_kween: Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade

Wonder Wilds: since when were u an optimist

ur fave🌈: Soda pop, soda pop, baby, here I come

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: Straight to number one

Wonder Wilds: this is the most normal thing u’ve typed all day-

ur fave🌈: Oh, dear diary, I met a boy

caffeinated stress case: So you’re talking about Erik now??

try me🔪: He made my doll heart light up with joy

n.josten: … so private messages are great-

exy_kween: Oh, dear diary, we fell apart

#1 ✨Himbo✨: you will find somebody else Kevin, dont worry

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: Welcome to the life of Electra Heart

Wonder Wilds: who???

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from🔪: I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

caffeinated stress case: and we’re back to repetition

ur fave🌈: Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

exy_kween: I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

try me🔪: I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

Wonder Wilds: so many questions

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from🔪: I think I want your, your American tan

ur fave🌈: Oh, oh, oh~

exy_kween: I think you're gonna be my biggest fan

caffeinated stress case: and he’s back on his bullshit

try me🔪: Oh, oh, oh~

n.josten: drew, can you stop ignoring me and explain?

try me🔪: …

try me🔪: its a lyric prank

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: what a simp

try me🔪: you say this like you didn’t tell Renee

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: fair

Wonder Wilds: so like

Wonder Wilds: why tho???

try me🔪: it was kevin’s idea

exy_kween: why not dan

ur fave🌈: Kev, u have gained so much respect from me

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: same

#1 ✨Himbo✨: what is the name of the song

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from🔪: Its called Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I KNEW THIS SEEMED FAMILIAR

Wonder Wilds: obvi not familiar enough-

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: can we talk about how confused Neil was-

caffeinated stress case: He came to my room and asked me if Andrew was drinking-

ur fave🌈: oh our poor, confused, uncultured baby

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: where is he anyway?

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: and Andrew for that matter

exy_kween: probably somewhere talking about this whole debacle

ur fave🌈: the Bubblegum Bitch incident

Wonder Wilds: smh

Wonder Wilds: everyone be at practice on time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Andrew LOVES Marina but will never admit it to anyone. Kevin only found out because he looked through Andrew's Spotify one day. So the prank was really Andrew's idea, but he refused to admit it so Kevin agreed to say it was his idea. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	4. Inktober, Dodie, and Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am projecting very hard in this one. Can you tell? Also, give me artistic and Dodie stan Kevin Day or give me death. Oh and Seth shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it is possible for me to write dead Seth so he is alive in this fic. This fic technically takes place in Neil's second year btw. In this AU, Seth lives and graduates. He is now in grad school studying to be a social worker. 
> 
> Seth- tiredofyourshit

Foxes’ chat

  
  


try me🔪:  [ *image attachment* ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-Ut6zPUUQxSQ/X4UK7BLmbVI/AAAAAAAARj4/Wy4YexPX6GIjw9sy27s_rO7AntudYGsDACK8BGAsYHg/s0/2020-10-12.png)

try me🔪: fuck inktober

try me🔪: shit wrong chat

#1 ✨Himbo✨: ur doing inktober???

try me🔪: whats inktober

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from 🔪: i'm struggling with it to Andrew, don’t worry

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from 🔪: it's the effort that counts

exy_kween: says the queen of watercolors

caffeinated stress case: jealous, Day?

exy_kween: to quote the queen Dodie herself, “I’m not bitter. I’m just tired”

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: so much to unpack

Wonder Wilds: too much to unpack

ur fave🌈: Kevin, Andrew, u guys draw??

#1 ✨Himbo✨: Kevin u listen to Dodie??

exy_kween: what is wrong with Dodie, Boyd?

#1 ✨Himbo✨: nothing

#1 ✨Himbo✨: just didn’t know u were cultured

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: I’m still hung up on the fact that andrew is a broken emo boy who draws

try me🔪: You had a broken emo boyfriend who sang

try me🔪: shut up Reynolds

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: I-

Wonder Wilds: speaking of Seth

_ Wonder Wilds added tiredofyourshit to the chat _

  
  


tiredofyourshit: can you not

tiredofyourshit: i have an essay due in 30 minutes

Wonder Wilds: figured u would wanna be around to defend ur name

#1 ✨Himbo✨: SETH!!!

tiredofyourshit: Matt, my only friend

n.josten: so its like that now, huh

tiredofyourshit: Matt, my oldest friend

tiredofyourshit: better?

n.josten: yep   
  


ur fave🌈: can we go back to art bois Kevin and Andrew

try me🔪: no

exy_kween: no

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: in the past week, i have learned that kevin has at least three (3) interest outside of exy 

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: I can’t believe im saying this but my respect for him is actually increasing

exy_kween: as it should

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: i'm only letting that slide because of ur previous dodie quote

Wonder Wilds: ???Kevin is an actual human being??? Shocking???

exy_kween: are you mocking me or her

try me🔪: does it really matter

exy_kween: yes

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: yes

#1 ✨Himbo✨: yes

Renee -  But they don't wear these shits where I'm from 🔪:no

try me🔪: no

caffeinated stress case: no

ur fave🌈: yes

n.josten: no

tiredofyourshit: no

Wonder Wilds: i was mocking both of u-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singer!Seth actually comes from the extra content ( which I only acknowledge it when it benefits me lol). Nora said he was a tenor when asked if any of the foxes can sing and I just ran with the idea. Also, the Dodie song Kevin quotes is Guiltless. Hope you enjoyed reading.


	5. Love from Stuttgart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nerik content in this fandom is severely lacking but I'm not skilled enough to right more than a text convo. Sorry it's kinda short.

Private chat 

ur fave🌈: Babe

Erik: yes Nicky

ur fave🌈: important question

ur fave🌈: u can smell rain right??

Erik: uh

Erik: no?

ur fave🌈: WHAT???

Erik: wait you can???

ur fave🌈: YES

Erik: weird

ur fave🌈: ur then weird one

Erik: I've never met someone who can smell rain

ur fave🌈: omg

ur fave🌈: the only downside to dating a German

ur fave🌈: that and the fact that u've never had grits

ur fave🌈: which is RIDICULOUS btw

Erik: babe you're from South Carolina 

Erik: I'm from Stuttgart 

Erik: what were you really expecting 

ur fave🌈: it's still ridiculous 

Erik: if it makes you feel better, I can smell spring

ur fave🌈: that's allergies babe

Erik: sometimes I wonder why I bother with you

ur fave🌈: cause u love me💖💖💖💖💖

Erik: I do

ur fave🌈: BABE😍😍

Erik: go to bed Nicholas 

ur fave🌈: ok love u

Erik: love you too

Erik: goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smelling rain thing is based loosely on a conversation me and my friends had after I found out people from the north can't smell rain. We were all surprised. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Wrong Answers only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I asked my friends these questions a while ago for fun and decided to turn into a chapter. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Also they're is slight talk of politics so don't be surprised when the "president's" name is mentioned.

Foxes' chat

tiredofyourshit: wrong answers only

tiredofyourshit: who is the president?

#1 ✨Himbo✨: Lebron James

caffeinated stress case: Elon Musk

Wonder Wilds: donald trump. he's not my president

#1 ✨Himbo✨: same

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: same

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from 🔪: same

try me🔪: same

caffeinated stress case: same

ur fave🌈: same

n.josten: same

exy_kween: same

tiredofyourshit: same

tiredofyourshit: back to answers tho

ur fave🌈: Micheal b Jordan 

n.josten: The amazing orange

#1 ✨Himbo✨: i-

try me🔪: Kim Namjoon

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from 🔪: koop stan Andrew: confirmed

exy_kween: if you have ever seen our dorm, you would be surprised 

try me🔪: shut up day

tiredofyourshit: new question, same premise

tiredofyourshit: what does July 4th celebrate?

exy_kween: White people being free

Wonder Wilds: dANM KEVIN

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: boi went straight for the neck-

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from 🔪: Racist people existing

#1 ✨Himbo✨: the man said wrong answers-

tiredofyourshit: I'll make an exception for these pure facts

ur fave🌈: The day Doja Cat had a baby

n.josten: Someone’s birthday

caffeinated stress case: yk I wouldn't be surprised if Neil thought that was the actual reason

n.josten: fuck off

tiredofyourshit: stay on topic people 

Wonder Wilds: The win of the cold war

caffeinated stress case: The Vietnam war

tiredofyourshit: last question 

tiredofyourshit: what causes world war 3?

ur fave🌈: Trump and his hillbillies

try me🔪: Somebody took a shit and didn’t wash their hands

#1 ✨Himbo✨: your mind✨

caffeinated stress case: My shitty attitude caused by my lack of sleep

try me🔪: can I change my answer-

#1 ✨Himbo✨: A big pile of pizza

tiredofyourshit: you're hungry, aren't u

#1 ✨Himbo✨: how'd u know?😲

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: the  Spanish flu

exy_kween: I mean speaking in a historical sense, she is on the right track

tiredofyourshit: are these all y'all answers??

Wonder Wilds: y'all-

tiredofyourshit: stfu wilds

n.josten: why did u need these anyways??

ur fave🌈: right^^

tiredofyourshit: I needed ur answers for my cognitive psychology class

caffeinated stress case: bruh-

tiredofyourshit: its gonna be anonymous, chill

tiredofyourshit: gtg to class thank for the homework help

#1 ✨Himbo✨: idk whats more shocking 

#1 ✨Himbo✨: the fact that he used us for homework 

#1 ✨Himbo✨: or the fact that he's doing homework-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school is draining me and I'm running out of ideas already. So if yall wanna like,,, leave some suggestions in the comments its would be greatly appreciated. Hope you're having a great day!!


	7. Jalapenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, much like one of my friends, needs to slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short. Sorry. Hope you enjoy

_ Upperclassmen and 1 monster _

#1 ✨Himbo✨: my mouth is burning 

ur fave🌈: what did u do

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: and what do u want me to do about that 🙃

ur fave🌈: ouch

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I had a bunch of jalapenos in my sub

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from 🔪: ooo sounds good

Wonder Wilds: without me???

#1 ✨Himbo✨: ur in class

Wonder Wilds: so??

#1 ✨Himbo✨: um chile anyways so-

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I consumed them in 10 minutes

#1 ✨Himbo✨:😎👍

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: LMAOOO

ur fave🌈: matt-

#1 ✨Himbo✨: yup

#1 ✨Himbo✨: and 2 cups of water aren't enough apparently 

Wonder Wilds: babe wtf that's too fast

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I am speed 

ur fave🌈:smh

ur fave🌈:well milk and ice cream helps

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I dont like milk

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: ur gonna have to burn then 😙✌

#1 ✨Himbo✨: it's better now

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from 🔪: glad to hear

ur fave🌈: good cause I dont want u stinking up our dorm

#1 ✨Himbo✨: ….

#1 ✨Himbo✨: it's a little too late for that…

ur fave🌈: mATTHEW


	8. people in the south can't drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's angry New Yorker comes out and other stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating this in a long time. school is horrendous. 
> 
> as someone from the south I would like to say that this is meant as a joke and by no means do I intend to offend someone or their driving 
> 
> Dan - Wonder Wilds  
> Matt - #1 ✨Himbo✨  
> Allison - Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠  
> Renee - But they don't wear these shits where I'm from🔪  
> Andrew - try me🔪  
> Aaron - caffeinated stress case  
> Nicky - ur fave🌈  
> Neil - n.josten  
> Kevin - exy_kween  
> Seth: tiredofyourshit

Foxes' group chat 

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I hate the south

#1 ✨Himbo✨: it's full of idiots

tiredofyourshit: I mean ur not wrong but why

ur fave🌈: should I be offended??

try me🔪: yes

caffeinated stress case: yes

#1 ✨Himbo✨: not necessarily 

Wonder Wilds: what's wrong babe

#1 ✨Himbo✨: ALL THE ROADS ARE SHUT DOWN 

#1 ✨Himbo✨: JUST BECAUSE NO ONE WHO LIVES DOWN HERE CAN DRIVE IN LESS THAN A INCH OF SNOW

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I HAVE PLACES TO BE

#1 ✨Himbo✨: PEOPLE TO MEET

#1 ✨Himbo✨: BUT NO

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I CAN'T DO IT BECAUSE NO ONE HERE NOWS HOW TO DRIVE 

Wonder Wilds: wow

n.josten: I don't think i have ever seen Matt this angry

n.josten: at least when it doesn't involve riko

Walk a mile in these Louboutins👠: same

try me🔪: you have earned some respect from me boyd

#1 ✨Himbo✨: full offense Andrew but nicky taught u how to drive so you're no better 

try me🔪: I take back my respect

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from 🔪: where were u going matt?

#1 ✨Himbo✨: to Seth's 

exy_kween: the other southern 

#1 ✨Himbo✨: yes I'm aware 

tiredofyourshit: last time I checked, west Virginia was in the south, Day

exy_kween: I was born in Ireland 

exy_kween: dont ever try me like that again

tiredofyourshit: u got ur license down here

exy_kween: wymack taught me how to drive so stfu 

caffeinated stress case: u have offended the day

ur fave🌈: now night shall fall

_ Wonder Wilds removed  _ ur fave🌈 _ from the chat _

_ Wonder Wilds removed  _ caffeinated stress case _ from the chat _

Wonder Wilds: idk what was worst

Wonder Wilds: the joke or the fact that they planned it 

try me🔪: Dan

try me🔪: you have gained my full respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!


	9. Communist Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. Based heavily on a conversation had in Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU time baby. So, for the sake of making sense, Jeremy, Neil, Kevin, and Jean are in highschool. Kevin and Jean live in Europe and Neil met them one time when he went there to visit Stuart. Jeremy is Neil's friend from school. None of this is relevant to what happens below but I wanted to tell you anyway. Basically, this whole chapter comes directly from Discord so thank you to the funny people I talk to! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Neil - n.josten  
> Kevin - exy_kween  
> Jean - TiredFrenchman  
> Jeremy - I’mActuallyACatPerson

Exy Junkies (and Jean)

exy_kween: Someone give me ✨motivation✨ to write I really wanna write (and also I HAVE A DEADLINE) but everytime I look at my WIP I become ✨upset but add a little spice✨

TiredFrenchman: Me but with my essay

n.josten: me but with my project for apes

I’mActuallyACatPerson: me but with all my homework

TiredFrenchman: wtf are u doing a project for monkeys

exy_kween: Also im intrigued about the apes

n.josten: apes is AP environmental science and a pain in the ass 

exy_kween: Ooooooh

TiredFrenchman: I thought u were making something for actual monkeys

n.josten: if only

exy_kween: “The monkeys are going to love this essay on communism”

I’mActuallyACatPerson: jdhjkshjdkdhjsj

n.josten: that would be great motivation

exy_kween: What would happen if we gave monkeys a communist manifesto?

exy_kween: Communistic monkeys?

n.josten: they're already communist

TiredFrenchman: Lock an ape and a typewriter in a room and youll get the communist manifesto

exy_kween: Oh hot take tell me more about why monkeys are communists please

n.josten: they move as a pack and everyone shares everything 

exy_kween: And all monkeys hate America

TiredFrenchman: Also they terrorize the individual with the morals of the collective

n.josten: now I wanna write about essay in this

exy_kween: The three requirements for being a communist: be a literal ape, hate America, like banana

n.josten: guys, I'm a communist-

I’mActuallyACatPerson: I look away for 2 minutes

TiredFrenchman: cant believe u missed the communist manifesto

I’mActuallyACatPerson: is there a joke here?

exy_kween: me

I’mActuallyACatPerson: honey no-

n.josten: Its like a meat pie

I’mActuallyACatPerson: what is???

exy_kween: God?

n.josten: You have a big pie

n.josten: But inside is a turkey

n.josten: But inside the turkey is a goose

n.josten: But inside the goose is a second pie with a duck

n.josten: And the duck has a pie with a pigeon

n.josten: And shit like that i forgot the birds

n.josten: The french are fucked up

TiredFrenchman: how the fuck is this my fault

I’mActuallyACatPerson: ✨ _ confusion _ ✨

exy_kween: maybe we should just do our work


	10. the Chronicles of Boyd and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of conversations between Matt and Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I said I would update more often. That was a lie 😀
> 
> I am seriously trying my best though
> 
> Also, I have tumblr now. I'm The-Fandom-Queen (in cases you wanna follow me. my blog is multi fandom but I do post about aftg a good amount)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this!

exy_kween: because I need something to do so I can create a tangible products of my productivity to make me happy, I'm considering going full old lady and taking up knitting

#1 ✨Himbo✨: shit, go for it

exy_kween: You need to stop encouraging my impulsivity

#1 ✨Himbo✨: you could be drinking again and consuming unhealthy amounts of monster

#1 ✨Himbo✨: this seems to be on the more living side of the spectrum

exy_kween: what spectrum 

#1 ✨Himbo✨: the spectrum of impulsivity ofc

exy_kween: I'm going to buy 6 cans of monster now

#1 ✨Himbo✨: kEVIN NO

* * *

  
  


#1 ✨Himbo✨: KEVIN

exy_kween: what's wrong???

exy_kween: did Neil get into another fight?

#1 ✨Himbo✨: NO

#1 ✨Himbo✨: IDK WHAT TO GET DAN FOR OUR ANNIVERSARY 

exy_kween:...

exy_kween: I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS WRONG

#1 ✨Himbo✨: THIS IS WRONG 

exy_kween: NO ITS NOT-

#1 ✨Himbo✨: we should stop yelling

exy_kween: yeah

* * *

  
  


#1 ✨Himbo✨: kev

#1 ✨Himbo✨: would you be my kid's godfather?

exy_kween: dID YOU GET DAN PREGNANT?

#1 ✨Himbo✨: no

#1 ✨Himbo✨: I'm just wondering for in the future 

exy_kween: Matt

exy_kween: there is a reason why we sleep at 2 am

exy_kween: to avoid giving me a heart attack over shot like this

#1 ✨Himbo✨: that doesn't answer my question 

exy_kween: go to bed Boyd

#1 ✨Himbo✨: fine, goodnight 

exy_kween: goodnight

exy_kween: ...and yes

* * *

  
  


(imagine they are in online school)

exy_kween: quick

exy_kween: what inspires me?

exy_kween: I need a tangible thing to show my class

#1 ✨Himbo✨: spite

exy_kween: TANGIBLE 

#1 ✨Himbo✨: WELL SHIT

#1 ✨Himbo✨: THAT ISN'T TANGIBLE?

exy_kween: NO??

#1 ✨Himbo✨:????

#1 ✨Himbo✨: YOUR INTERNAL FEAR OF FAILURE?

exy_kween: HOW DO I SHOW THEM THAT

#1 ✨Himbo✨: ARE YOU WRITING OR PUTTING IT ON CAMERA?

exy_kween: NO

exy_kween: I'm just gonna use books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bad grammar and dysfunctional messages are courtesy of me and my friend's text conversations


End file.
